he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mythril Wyrm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Admiral Scurvy and Squall.JPG page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:17, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Admiral Scurvy.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 20:17, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup and future plans Hi Mythril Wyrm, I notice that you've been doing a lot of cleaning up on various pages. Thank you for doing this. I've been adding a lot of She-Ra related pages of late but don't always spent a lot of time on them and English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please do correct them. My goal is to finish all the episodes of the She-Ra series this month or early Januari, and after that I'm not sure. Is there anything you are focussing on to work out on this wiki? Because maybe we can help each other out on one thing or another. I'm not sure if there are any of the original moderators still left on this wiki, for there are some spammers posting links to dating sites and unfortunately I have no idea to get rid of them ... (Number73 (talk) 13:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC))Number73(Number73 (talk) 13:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC)) :Sure thing! I'm big on consistency, so I'll be happy to fix any formatting, wording, or mechanical errors I run across. :I don't have any long-term plans for the wiki yet...right now, I'm just going through and creating/revising pages for characters from the episodes I watched often (mostly from the Filmation He-Man series, though I've added or edited a few pages for She-Ra characters, too). I'll keep you posted if I start on any bigger projects. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 22:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Hi Mythril, great job creating the 'Independent villains' chatagory. Much better than the old one. As have you probably seen, user Missgitika Media:http://he-man.wikia.com/wiki/User:Missgitika is still creating spam pages just like user Girlroki143, Media:http://he-man.wikia.com/wiki/User:Girlroki143 (which may well be the same person) did before. Do you have any idea how we can flag and/or delete their work? I while back I added wikitables to the bottom of every She-Ra episode page that link to the previous and next episodes, because I found that the only other way to navigate between episodes was to go to list on the the main series page all the time. When I'm finished with She-Ra, I plan to add similar wikitables to each episode of the 1982, 1990 and 2002 He-Man series as well. But this will take a while, so if you could perhaps help out with a couple of episodes I would be very grateful. (Number73 (talk) 12:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC)) Number73 (Number73 (talk) 12:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC)) :Thanks! I'm glad you approve of it. The old category seemed a little restrictive, since Skeletor isn't the only villain in the He-Man and She-Ra franchises. :As for Girlroki143, the best option is probably to report her to this wiki's admins so they can block her. If we don't have any admins available to deal with her, the next step is to report her to the VSTF, who find out if this is an ongoing problem and resolve it. I've already added her name to the list of users to be checked here, so we'll see what happens next. :I like the idea of using wikitables to help with navigation - nice work on those! I'm not sure how much time I'll have, but I'll be happy to help add them if I'm not too busy with other projects. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 14:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Spammer Thank you for adding the spammer to that list and for taking a look at the tables. :Sure thing. It looks like the spammer's been taken blocked, so if there are any more problems, we'll know what to do. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 01:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but the spam pages and pictures they added are still here... (Number73 (talk) 10:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC)) Number73 (Number73 (talk) 10:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC)) :There's nothing we can do about the images, but but we can add the delete template to the page as follows: :{ {delete} } (Remove the spaces between each of the curly braces.) :The next administrator to review the pages can then delete them. You might also post on the most active admin's wall and let him or her know that some of the articles have been nominated for deletion. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Undoing edits Dear Mythril. I want to know the why of undo all es editações I did. First of all, know that editações are not based on their own opinions, but in things taken directly from actual episodes. For example, Karyn character Wizard of Stone Mountain even has the same physical characteristics of the Una Masks of Power, only differentiating color; Tingler Monster on the Mountain is equal to Cambro of the Heart of a Giant, except for the color; the woman bird that appears across the magical portal at the end of the episode Orko's New Friend equals Gleedal Quest of He-Man, and after writing, always step to English by automatic translator before posting. If you doubt the aforementioned claims, I suggest you watch the episodes mentioned before changing them. What good ask to increase the page if someone insists decreases it by removing all contributions? And I do not write anything offensive, just efatizando. Thank you. :The problem is that every time you add information to a page, you also change some of the information in ways that are completely unnecessary. There was no reason to change "Darksmoke and Fire" to "Darksmoke e Fogo" as you did on the Slotty page, there was no reason to rewrite an entire sentence of the Wizard of the Tree page in Portuguese (or change the name of a section heading, or remove a link), there was no reason to write Jawbreaker's name in Portuguese on the "Orko's New Friend" page, and there was no reason to rewrite a sentence of the Cast section of the "Betrayal of Stratos" page in Portuguese. These edits don't add anything to the wiki - they confuse and upset readers by making it harder for them to understand information, much like it would if I started writing Korean on a Portuguese website. :Adding new information to articles is fine. But keep it in English, and don't rewrite any of the information that's already in English. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 22:54, November 7, 2016 (UTC) and as Karyn and Una, Cambro andTingler? Do you disagree that the design reuses characters to other episodes, just changing the colors, and others are left unchanged, but only used for the background, as Greedal for episode Orko's New Friend? Do you disagree or not? :Reread my post above. As I said, it's fine to add new, factual information to articles, but don't rewrite parts of them that are already clear and correct. If your changes to an article make it more difficult to understand, it's just a matter of time before someone either undoes your edit or rewrites the article. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 23:15, November 7, 2016 (UTC)